bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SodaCat
Archive 1 Messages: Add your message below here, and please do sign your comments. Add messages to the bottom of the page, please. ''Do not forget to sign comments!!!'' Promotion request I requested to be promoted to admin on the Community Noticeboard Request for promotion McJeff (talk this way)/ 21:29, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, remember that guy Winter Moon on Bully Wiki? What happened to him? When I type his username on the search bar on here, nothing comes up. Do u know why he's not on? SirLinkalot96 02:06, December 8, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Reply Can you show me what you mean, give me a page where it is. Dan the Man 1983 21:44, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I can only see that on the new skin, which I do not use, but it is a feature of the new skin. Dan the Man 1983 21:50, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Christmas Competition About this, when should we start and should the same rules apply as the last one? Dan the Man 1983 21:56, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. Dan the Man 1983 21:59, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Does it have to be a clique again? Can't it be any Bully characters? ♥Scarly♥ 15:21, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Jenny. I just made a prequel to the Greg Ryder Saga. It's about Greg's dad and looks more into how he was killed. I think it will make you sad :) hehe SirLinkalot96 03:12, December 10, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Can we have townspeople in the stories to? I had a awesome idea for a story, but well the "students" or former students I should say, will be Gary and Cody. ♥Scarly♥ 22:20, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, it can include any one as long as it follows the rules. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 22:32, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Awesome! I got a great idea, and I was kinda worried that I might not be able to enter it. But, now I know I can, that's fantastic! ♥Scarly♥ 22:36, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Are the entries allowed to not have any Bully canon characters? Because, if they are I spent two days stressing over nothing, I could have gone with the first Idea I had with Cody and Anita celebrating Christmas together. ♥Scarly♥ 02:21, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Depends what canon is...sorry, don't know too many terms! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 02:25, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Canon means things that are actually in the game. Sorry, I have this habit of using RPG and Fanfiction.Net terms. ♥Scarly♥ 02:35, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'd prefer the entries had some canon. It's fine--I have a habit of being totally lost sometimes, lol. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 02:42, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::So, it's ok for King to have no canon at all, that I could see. ♥Scarly♥ 02:47, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Really? I didn't read anymore entries, I'll have to clear this up. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 02:53, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I read it, because I still have to vote. I have to read the other entries. ♥Scarly♥ 03:04, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that Sorry Jenny, that part was origionally for Anita Robin, but Scarly said that her friend has to approve her character in order to be in my story. Scarly asked me nicely to change that part, so the only fanfictional girl character for the Greasers other than Anita was Jenny, therefor, you had to steal the show... It doesn't bother you does it? I could change the part again if you want me to... :) Pinup Girl 18:01, December 13, 2010 (UTC)PrettyPinupGirl <3 I need to know somthing Is there any way I can change the name of a page. I created Two-Bit, but I accidentally spelled it Two Bitt. I know it's not that big of a deal but it would really be cool id I could soemhw change the pege's name to Two-Bit so it is spelled correctly. Shadowking1224 21:43, December 14, 2010 (UTC) I added one of the Bully charachters into my entry. Kingofawosmeness777 03:08, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Could you change this blog title, please? I want the new title to be Birthday From Hell - Cody/Gary one shot. (No full stop at the end.) ♥Scarly♥ 20:44, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Not sure what full stop is, but I've moved it to the new title. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 20:48, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Full stop as in the punctuation mark... ♥Scarly♥ 21:11, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, I have a idea, that I'll need to talk to you about. It might involve Mica.♥Scarly♥ 21:15, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: to Re: Story Idea XD Ok, so if you saw it, I decided to have Cody go back to Bullworth Academy. (If you have seen it yet, I just spoiled the new ending to Birthday From Hell for you. Sorry..) Well, since their circumstances in which they met weren't great, I'm thinking maybe Mica and Cody wouldn't like each other. And, in the.. (I'm going to call them chapters, even though they aren't,) chapter where she starts at school again, they could bump into each other and have a little bit of a not very happy greeting. If you want, I could set up the whole scene, and you just write Mica's responses. Don't worry if they don't match up with what Cody says, I can just rewrite her responses. I am totally in the zone with her personality right now. ♥Scarly♥ 22:28, December 15, 2010 (UTC) : Done, just fill in Mica's responses. Put whatever you like, I'll alter what Cody says, if need be. I'm cool with it, if you don't want Mica in it. I'll change it to a showdown with her old school enemy. (Not saying who it is, you'll have to wait and see. : When I was done, I stood up and walked up to the counter to put my tray back. I saw that girl, Milly or Mila, something like that. It was the idiot's bit on the side. My eyes narrowed. : "Well, if it isn't Miss Can't Keep Her Hands Off Other People's Boyfriends," I said, staring hatefully at her. I didn't hate her, I just didn't like her for reasons I don't know. "Stolen anymore boyfriends lately?" : (Insert Mika's response.) (After this point, what Cody says can be changed to go with what Mica says.) : "Whatever," I replied, rolling my eyes. : (Insert Mika's response.) : "Well, this bitch is back for good. You cross me and, remember this bitch bites," I said, smirking at her. : (Insert something here if you want, after Cody responds, she'll be called away by someone.) : ♥Scarly♥ 00:14, December 16, 2010 (UTC) : I'm not nagging, I just want to know. Is Mica going to be in this scene? I have already written the whole 'chapter', gone though my extensive proof reading and written up the alternate scene if Mica isn't in it just in case. (The alternate scene is still getting added somewhere else in the chapter if Mica is getting added.) I'm not trying to rush you or anything. I've got like two other chapters for two different stories to write, and I need to know if it will be 2 and a half. And, where this alternate scene is going to go. ♥Scarly♥ 22:05, December 16, 2010 (UTC) : I know exactly how you feel. All I wanted was a break from writing, but I end up with three times as much writing. Here's a few corrections. :"When I was done, I stood up and walked up to the counter to put my tray back. I saw that girl, Milly or Mila, something like that. It was the idiot's bit on the side. My eyes narrowed. :"Well, if it isn't Miss Can't Keep Her Hands Off Other People's Boyfriends," I said, staring hatefully at her. I didn't hate her, I just didn't like her for reasons I don't know. "Stolen anymore boyfriends lately?" :"I didn't steal ''anyone, I didn't ''know ''he had a girlfriend, genius." she looked piss. :"Whatever," I replied, rolling my eyes. :"Will you just get over that?!" she demanded. :I poked her in the chest. "Get over it? The fact that you're not in the hospital getting fitted for a body cast, shows how little you've effected me," I said, eyes still like slits. :(Insert Mica response here.) :"Well, this bitch is back for good. You cross me and, remember this bitch bites," I said, smirking at her. :"Well, this ''girl ''bites back, too." (Maybe a descriptive of her facial exprassion or something?) :"Bring it on Bitch," I said, giving her the 'bring it on' hand gestures. :Anita hooked her arm around mine, with a smile. "Hey, I got something to show you," she said, happily. She always did that, when I got into a arguement with someone. :(Cody replies to Anita, and they leave.) ♥Scarly♥ 23:00, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :: I know you don't mean it. I don't mean it either. It's ok though, because Cody isn't based off me at all. She isn't even based of anyone I know. She's a mixture of two of my RPG characters, who aren't based of anyone. Yep, I RPG. I'm not as obsessive as Melvin. (I don't think anyone could get that obsessive! XD) :: How do you do that archive thing? I think my talk page seriously needs to be archived. It's pretty full!♥Scarly♥ 23:00, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Is it against the rules to remove something from another person's OC page, if it is incorrect content about my own OCs? ♥Scarly♥ 21:33, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rules Ok. It's just I've asked them twice already, it's going to seem like harassment, even though it's not. At the time, I didn't know that PrettyRaveGirl had added Anita to her story, but I did see that relationships thing on the Mikaela Whiteside page, what she put was completely out of character for Anita, so I politely asked her to change it. What she changed it to, was also out of character, so I politely told her again. The third time was still out of character, which made me wonder why she wanted to add her in the first place. So, I read her story and found Anita in it. Because I hadn't been asked about it - and in turn I hadn't asked my friend, I politely asked PrettyRaveGirl to remove Anita from the story. But, Anita is still mentioned on Mikaela's page. I asked, because if Anita isn't in the story anymore, the two OCs wouldn't have met, and she shouldn't be on the page. Sorry for the long explaination, but I felt I should explain why. ♥Scarly♥ 21:45, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I also sent you another message just above this message title. Sorry if it seems like I'm acting arsey, I'm really stressed right now. ♥Scarly♥ 22:23, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Jenny. Problem here: I'm trying to upload a photo for a character page, but it won't let me. What should I do? SirLinkalot96 22:56, December 16, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I did click on it, but nothing comes up. As if it was loading, then it stays the way it is. And then in the bottom left hand corner it says 'Error on Page' Can you ask the Wiki peoples for me? I'm not supposed to be online rite now ;) so if it's okay with you to ask for me. SirLinkalot96 23:06, December 16, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Okay, thank you. SirLinkalot96 23:10, December 16, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Thanks! :D It might be.. *trying to act mysterious* Who am I kidding, yep it totally is! The last one, you might not remember but like a bajillion years ago, when I joined Bully Wiki, I had one OC before I created Scarlet. But, as I wrote my first story about Scarlet/Ted, that OC dissappeared from my page to be replaced with Cody. Her name is Sophie Green. (Incase you're wondering, I'm hyped on sugar, thats where the 'like a bajillion years ago' thing came from. ♥Scarly♥ 00:31, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I didn't know I could block people. I just tried to undo G4MEM4STER's edit, then it said I couldn't because you removed it. And, it had a option to block them. Have I always had that right? ♥Scarly♥ 00:43, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll try to get it back up again. (I left message before that last one.) ♥Scarly♥ 00:47, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I can't get it to come back up again, because I don't know how I did it in the first place. It was just there, it had G4MEM4STER's user name, then the link to his talk page, then a block option. ♥Scarly♥ 00:51, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Um, now might be a bad time, but well: could I request adminship? Because I have a total different timezone to everyone else (except Dan), I'm online when you and Jeff aren't. I think that, if someone breaks a rule to a point were they need to be blocked, they should be blocked there and then, and not much later when you, Jeff or Dan are online. I'd seriously like to help out more on this wiki. I don't have much knowledge on the technical side of things, but I am learning. I understand if no. ♥Scarly♥ 00:57, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok, great. :D ♥Scarly♥ 01:02, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Reply on Quotes Yeah, that is cool. Dan the Man 1983 20:04, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Heya, did you check with the Wiki people to see what the picture uploading problem is on here? SirLinkalot96 06:32, December 18, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Vincent Ryder Behold.... Greg Ryder's deceased father.... VINCENT RYDER! And (this may be a little violent for you but...) I was going to add this for dramatic effect and here is the death of him... It's sad. . . . Whoops, forgot signature. SirLinkalot96 06:35, December 18, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, I just made a new blog. Check it out! SirLinkalot96 22:22, December 19, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 The problem w/bullyrocks! he's vandilising Brian Davidson page. G4MEM4STER 17:09, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Actually, it was G4MEM4STER that vandalised the page, bullyrocks! was undoing the vandalism. I've told him I have rollback rights, and will undo the vandalism done to the page by G4MEM4STER, if he does it again. ♥Scarly♥ 17:11, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Hahahaha. Is that what you call it? When I defend the page you cry to Jenny. You are fucking genius. Very smart. Bullyrocks! 17:12, December 20, 2010 (UTC) but he neds et. Every1's page has it. G4MEM4STER 00:20, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't mean to butt in here, but listen G4MEM4STER: A-Bomb repeatedly asked you to '''NOT '''to add Relationships to Brian Davidson's page, yet you still did it. And Bullyrocks! is his brother, so he is just simply trying to defend the page from vandalism. When you add unwanted changes to a page, then that is considered ''vandalism, ''whether you mean it or not. So you should stop adding crap that A-Bomb doesn't want to Brian's page. After all, you didn't MAKE the page. So you should stop, cuz that ain't cool, braa. SirLinkalot96 01:38, December 21, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 And he doesn't NEED a relationships category if he doesn't want one. SirLinkalot96 01:39, December 21, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Eeeey Fonzie? The best greaser ever? What do you think? aaaaayyy SirLinkalot96 02:50, December 22, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hi! :D I think there's something up with wikia, or something because comments are taking a hour to show up. Instead of waiting like a hour, I thought I'd send you a message. (Not to carry on the conversation in that blog, just to chat.) How are you? I'm so looking forward to Christmas, my creativity seems to be working overtime, to pass the time. LOL. ♥Scarly♥ 23:57, December 22, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean by copyrighting your writings? I can't wait for Christmas! I haven't been able to sleep for two days, I'm that excited! Oh yeah, I got that option to block again yesterday I think it was, I clicked on it. It said that I didn't have permission to to block users. It's weird that it appears though. Oh, I was going to ask, is there a limit on the amount of pages we are allowed to have? Because, I was going to make a page for Sophie Green, it's only fair that she gets one, because she was my original OC. ♥Scarly♥ 03:13, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Surely that would be a bad idea for fanfictions, because all things Bully related are copyrighted to Rockstar. Cool, I'll make a page for Sophie then. Oh, and I've decided to go in a different direction with my stories. Instead of writing individual stories, I'm going to write out the school year as a different girl as the protagonist, the others will have numerous appearances in each story, so readers who like a certain character, will know what is going on with them. I may or may not put Cody's first day in her POV, I don't know yet. So, I don't mind if you use Cody's little argument with Mica, because I may use it to. It will go, Anita - Bullworth Side Story set during autumn. Then Sophie's story will be set in winter, because in the original story, she came to Bullworth in winter, during Jimmy's second year. Kind of a if it isn't broke, don't fix it. Scarlet will be set during spring, because it's more romantic, and football practise would be increased because it's near the finals. There's more chance of adding some obstacles stopping her and Ted from having the "perfect" relationship then. Finally, towards the end of the year and into the summer holidays will be in Cody's POV, because she's so much easier to write away from school. Xanthe will have appearances, but not a protagonist. I'm only doing that, because a whole year in four different POVs would drive me insane! LOL. ♥Scarly♥ 16:33, December 23, 2010 (UTC) That would be a good idea, for your original story. For christmas, my family are going to have a pyjamas day, and spend the whole day wearing our PJs. It'll be so much fun. Yeah, I had the story idea, because I've found it so hard to comit to a story, knowing I have a whole year to write. But this way, I can just write the story as it is. It could be a few days, could be a few months. It works well that way so far. I'm looking forward to Sophie's story, I've already started it. I had to totally change the words I use, and make them more intellectual, than I would use. I do that with all of my characters, adapting my writing style to their personality. ♥Scarly♥ 21:51, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll change it. You might want to rename the catagory I made. I usually get confused if anyone makes changes to my pages, and am in the habit of changing things back, so that's why it got changed again. ♥Scarly♥ 01:21, December 24, 2010 (UTC) The Fanfictional Jock, and Fanfictional Non Clique Student catorgries will need deleting to. ♥Scarly♥ 01:27, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I decided to write Sophie's story, because I've been working on if for like two weeks. Could you let me know what you think? Does she seem Mary Sueish? Here's the Blog, if you can't find it. :D ♥Scarly♥ 04:05, December 24, 2010 (UTC) LOL, looks like great minds think alike! I've had the title for "New Beginnings At Bullworth Academy" for a week and a half, and your latest blog is call New Beginnings. ♥Scarly♥ 04:26, December 24, 2010 (UTC) TWOBITT THE GREASERS' AND THE PREPS ARE HAVE ING A RUMBLE' Jenny I'm done with this wiki. I'm the problem because that twerp apparently likes to argue with me so if I leave maybe that will stop the fighting. Bullyrocks! 05:07, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Anita & Jenny scene Ok, first we should decide when in the year and where it will happen. I say, probably the carpark, near that gate to the autoshop (the one the hobo opens in Defend Bucky), because Anita would probably be hanging out leaning on her bike to draw attention to it, because she would have not long gotten it. (Her birthday is in August, and she got the motorbike for her 16th.) ♥Scarly♥ 05:59, December 24, 2010 (UTC) They should be on good terms, I think. That would be ok, if Jenny is drawn to the bike at first. I think Lola should be there to, because she is Anita's second bestfriend. Because Cody wouldn't be able to hang round with Anita, because Cody would still be expelled. ♥Scarly♥ 19:55, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Jenny, do you want to add Jenny to Bullworth Side Story? Because, if so, I should know, so I can leave space in the story for it. Due to a high intake of pepsi, I have a lot of energy, and will probably write the next 8 chapters back to back. ♥Scarly♥ 02:54, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, cool. How do we get around the Johnny/Lola problem? Then we need to work on Anita & Jenny scene in your story. ♥Scarly♥ 03:18, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, let's think about this as a can half full, rather than half empty.. (yes, can as in pepsi, I'm that hyper..), so, in your story Jenny dates Johnny, but in my story, what if she doesn't? Like, they are bestfriends instead? And, then no obstacle. It's a alternate reality thing. Maybe? ♥Scarly♥ 03:27, December 26, 2010 (UTC) But, it's already happened before. During Bullworth Chronicles, Jenny was in that, and not dating Johnny. ♥Scarly♥ 03:39, December 26, 2010 (UTC) But, it doesn't matter if the fanfictions are different. That's the point isn't it? It would be boring if they were all the same. It would then be RPGing and not story writing. ♥Scarly♥ 03:49, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, cool. Who's scene shall we work on first? Mine or yours. BTW, I got a HUGELY DRAMATIC ending for Bullworth Side Story. HUGE! ♥Scarly♥ 03:53, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Un Problemo, not in a good place to write in, unless Jenny is in her dorm, and hears Anita and Cody blasting out Pink songs, as Cody unpacks. Long story short, they're dancing on a desk each and singing along. ♥Scarly♥ 04:16, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Write Jenny in. I'm that buzzed out on Pepsi, I'm accidently skipping words. So, are you ok with the set up of the scene? So I don't spoil the whole chapter, I'll just put the bit that they are singing and dancing, to get the idea what to write from. ♥Scarly♥ 04:24, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, cool, this is the bit so far(the singing part, they did blast out the whole song, but I skipped to near the end of the song.): It was like old times, we took off our shoes and danced on the desks, singing along. It was like Cody was never gone, and we were fifteen again. "I'm coming up so you better get this party started!" I sang, swinging my hips as I danced. "I'm coming up so you better get this party started" "Get this party started," Cody sang, waving her hands in the air. "Making my connection as I enter the room.." "Everybody is chillin', as I set up the groove!" I said, still swinging my hips, as I pointed up. "Pumpin up the volume, with this brand new beat!!" "Everybody's dancin' and they're dancin' for me," Cody said, pointing at herself, as she danced. "I'm the operator, you can call anytime!" "I'll be your connection to the party line!" I sang, as I jumped over onto Cody's bed. "I'm I'm coming up so you better get this party started!!" ♥Scarly♥ 04:49, December 26, 2010 (UTC) The door's closed, and I saw in the revision thing on the activity page thing, that you asked what year. This would be Jenny's second year, because both Anita and Cody are 17 now. "Come in!" we shouted in unison. I continued to dance on Cody's bed, she danced on Lola's desk. "I'm coming up, so you better get this party started!" I said, still swinging my hips. ♥Scarly♥ 04:49, December 26, 2010 (UTC) (I'm going to write Anita as knowing Jenny, because they are both Greasers, and would have met each other by now.) "Jenny!" I shouted happily, as I jumped off Cody's bed. I burst out laughing, I hadn't had so much fun in so long. Cody climbed off the desk, and turned the music down a little. "Jenny, this is Cody, Cody, Jenny," I said, making the introductions. "Hey, I don't bite, you know," Cody said, probably because Jenny was still standing in the doorway. (Insert Jenny's reaction.) "We're having a dorm-warming party, care to join?" I said, jokingly. I picked up my shoes. "I better get going, Mrs Peabody will have a fit if she sees me in here, I don't stay in the dorms any more," I said, putting on a posh accent. "Aww, Ani-pie, Nita-kins, you're ditching me?" Cody said, jokingly putting me in a headlock. Which made me laugh more. (Insert something here?) Jokingly shoving Cody away, I smiled at Jenny. "Cody here is also know as Gary Smith's girlfriend," I said, looking at Cody. Cody scoffed. "More like that loser's my ex, I dumped his ass remember," she said, getting defensive. "You like him! You love him!" I teased. Then jumping onto the bed, climbing on to the furniture, as Cody chased me around the room. (Jenny says or does something.) "One more song, Ani-pie?" Cody asked, when she caught me, and ruffled up my windswept hair. "Fine, then I'm going," I told her. (Jenny says something?) ♥Scarly♥ 05:16, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I thought it might help, this is how Cody looks right now, in her uniform. Just picture it without the boots, because they took their shoes off to dance. ♥Scarly♥ 05:29, December 26, 2010 (UTC) All this recent arguing I took a few days break from wiki, what happened? Dan the Man 1983 08:20, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Jenny. I'm going down to Chicago to hangout with James for Christmas. Oh, and he is staying. We'll be on and off on the wiki for the next four days. At0micb0mb123 16:23, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to be in Eurpoe for the next few days but I think I'll still be able to get online from there. If I can't then I'll be back online by next week I think. Merry Christmas. Kingofawosmeness777 16:57, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool. I'm just chilling at New York, LOL. I won't be on much, I'll be on to distract myself before family gets here and I'm dying for Midnight (cause my fam. opens gifts at midnight) [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 17:05, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Thats cool. I'll pretty much be on my own except for some of my family I'll be visiting in Belgium. Kind of like my contest entry. Kingofawosmeness777 17:17, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Jenny, it feels weird. Everyone is restarting, and yet I'm not. This feels weird! At0micb0mb123 21:45, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Johnny Vincent's Height Damn Jenny, do you think Johnny Vincent would really be that short? :0 In my story, Johnny Vincent is about 6ft 2in, if not about my height. Yet, Bif and Johnny are the same. I don't know It's our own point of view for our stories. It's just that all of the clique leaders are big that's all.Pinup Girl 22:21, December 25, 2010 (UTC)PrettyPinupGirl The Bed Intruder Song.... That song's OLD! Like 2007! SirLinkalot96 02:23, December 27, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hiya, Jenny! Check out my latest blog. Comment on it to tell me what you think. SirLinkalot96 20:23, December 27, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 New Project? Hey :) Are you up for helping? If so, would you like me to link you to the page? And would you want to be Admin? Regards, Lee Awesome! Thank you :D Darkhaven Wiki - I've made the basics, just need to add build on it now :) How do I make you administrator on the site? Mr.Luntz 20:49, December 27, 2010 (UTC) : Could you tweek a page on the wiki so I can find you! :) Mr.Luntz 21:01, December 27, 2010 (UTC) About the Rules By pladgurism, do you mean only other people's fan fiction or all types of media. Because I was wondering about creating a clique based on a movie and whos members would be charachters from that movie. Kingofawosmeness777 23:01, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, check out mah new story SirLinkalot96 01:28, December 28, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Oh Snap! LOL, that is def a snap moment. I made her about a week ago, but I didn't name her. Her name is a tribute to my fave film (The Labyrinth - the girl's name is Sarah), and her lastname is the lastname of one of the characters in a TV show I like. (The Inbetweeners, the main character is called Will McKenzie.) ♥Scarly♥ 01:29, December 28, 2010 (UTC) : I suppose great minds think alike, lol. Um, about that scene we were working on, I kinda wrote Sarah in there instead. I've tried writing the other chapters, but they end up being rubbish, because I was frozen at chapter 4 - because it was unfinished. ♥Scarly♥ 01:46, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah, in Jenny's place. It's my fault to. Because, the person I RPG with online, hasn't been able to RPG with me lately, so to make up for the need to RPG, I've been writing more. I would usually take my time with it, and probably add one chapter a week or something, but lately I've been writing at every free second I get. ♥Scarly♥ 01:54, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: Sure, I'm cool about writing a scene where they meet. I think we should work on the scene for your's, because once I've finished proof reading chapter 4, I got a music montage to write for chapter 5, don't ask where I got the idea from, it was probably during my pepsi buzz. ♥Scarly♥ 02:01, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :::: I was going to make a little kid OC to! LOL. But, he was going to be a boy though. But, cool, just write it up whenever, and I'll add in Anita's responses, and stuff. ♥Scarly♥ 02:10, December 28, 2010 (UTC) You're not aa big fan of January?!? Thats my birthday month! rofl. At0micb0mb123 23:46, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Jenny, that unknown user was me. I accidently logged off before I posted that comment on SirLinkAlot's blog. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN Hey, how ya doin- OMFG THERE'S A ZOMBIE BEHIND YOU!!!!!!! SirLinkalot96 03:58, December 29, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 : I don't like zombies either. Since everyone's doing zombie stories, I probably won't be coming on here, until it's finished. I really really don't like them at all.. ♥Scarly♥ 04:48, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Check out the 2nd Zombie survival chapter. OMG A ZOMBIE!!! jk XD SirLinkalot96 18:33, December 29, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Re: Johnny Vincent's Height No no.. It's fine, I mean, it's your story. Yet, I think my characters might have to be a little bit taller. I don't know, mom thinks I'm gonna reach 5ft 11".Pinup Girl 04:39, December 30, 2010 (UTC)PrettyPinupGirl 6ft1 1/2?! Jenny's a giant! LOL. Wow, that is really tall for a girl. ♥Scarly♥ 06:46, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll help. I'm around Jenny's age, I'm not saying how close or in what direction. I'm 5ft5, which is about average for my age. It's not that drastic compared to someone that's say 6ft1 or something. Height doesn't matter. Ted's what 5ft11, possibly 6ft? Scarlet is 5ft2. That is like, wow, holy crap that's short! In comparison, but it doesn't matter. You could say 5ft5, that would make Jenny the same height as Cody, Anita, and I think Sophie to. ♥Scarly♥ 06:58, December 30, 2010 (UTC) : You're welcome. :D Plus, I doubt Johnny is the kind of jerk, that refuses to date a girl because she is 'short'. ♥Scarly♥ 07:05, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: The New Cody Thanks! >.< I kinda explained the outfit, in the JW's Dairy rewrite blog... lol... Anyway, I'm glad she looks good. I personally think she looks way younger than 17 now. The old look, that's her page pic, it was believable. ♥Scarly♥ 07:29, December 30, 2010 (UTC) : The old hair looks rubbish with the new clothes, I checked. BTW, I saw the changes to Jenny's page, it still says she's half a inch shorter than Johnny. (Which would make him way to short, totally back to square one moment, lol.) Just put that she's 5ft5, it doesn't matter about Johnny's height. ♥Scarly♥ 07:42, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :: It's a easy mistake to make. ♥Scarly♥ 07:47, December 30, 2010 (UTC) SISTER! SISTER I HAVE FOUND DA BEST NAME 4 GORD EVAAAA!!! IT FITS HIM PERFECTLY GET THIS-- 'WHORE'D, HAHAHA WHORED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 IT SOOOO FITSSS! [[User:Bullygirl|'Violet']] 18:27, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey, check out my new series. At0micb0mb123 22:49, January 1, 2011 (UTC) You Know What Would Be Funny And Cool? If you made a Jenny Wolf Zombie thing. I'm not trying to pressure you into it I'm just throwing it out there lol SirLinkalot96 04:40, January 2, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 ::Nuuuu and get paranoid?! AH! LOL, I won't write one not now at least, I really have no idea how to get that started. You can write her in if you want, though. :) [[User:JennyVincent|'50's Throwback']] ♣(Talk to me!) 04:45, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I think I know the true height So I was playing Bully yesterday and Jimmy Hopkins ( I'm estimating from my view) is about 5ft 5in. Petey of course is about 5ft 3" ( abnormal for his age as stated ). Johnny looks to be 7 more inches taller than Jimmy in the videos. Which means he's 6ft 2in. What's your real height? I could probably calculate your height for your highschool character.Pinup Girl 23:00, January 2, 2011 (UTC) PrettyPinupGirl Congratulations! Congratulations! You are now my official personal throwback. You're in Violet Academy. AKA Greaser school...BUT, you teach yourself. History book: The Outsiders, Uniform: Leather Jacket+skinny jeans, Gym Class:Ride bikes+work on cars for 'Car Health' haha. No, seriously. You're my personal throwback now. [[User:Bullygirl|'Violet']] 03:36, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah yeah, art class is fixing my hair, music class is Elvis 101, haha. Great. PERSONAL? Glory. [[User:JennyVincent|'50's Throwback''']] ♣(Talk to me!) 07:26, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, check out my new blog. SirLinkalot96 01:33, January 4, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Just A Idea.. I was thinking, rather than wait until Valentines Day for the next writing contest, we should have one in now in January. :D Just for fun. What do you think? ♥Scarly♥ 22:41, January 6, 2011 (UTC)